Promise
by lajimollala
Summary: Pada akhirnya, Tsunayoshi tak bisa memenuhi janji pada mantan tutornya. R27.


Pada akhirnya, Tsunayoshi tak bisa memenuhi janji pada mantan tutornya.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Akira Amano, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja. Fanfiksi ini dibuat demi kepentingan hiburan semata, saya tidak berniat mengambil keuntungan materil apa pun.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Atmosfer ini sangat tak mengenakkan, bagi Reborn. Untuk pembunuh bayaran kelas satu sepertinya, yang sehari-hari berhadapan dengan kematian layaknya sarapan, rasa ini dikecapnya sangat baik seperti mengenakan pakaian sendiri.

Rasa yang mengoyak hatinya hingga ke bagian paling dalam, meremas kuat jantung, hingga menyesakkan paru-paru. Rasa yang pernah dirasakannya sekali bertahun-tahun lalu, ketika di hadapkan dengan kematian Luce.

Tidak, Reborn tak menangis.

Ia tak akan pernah menangis. Mau di kemanakan gelarnya sebagai pembunuh bayaran nomor satu dunia? Bekerja di bawah naungan Vongola selama beberapa tahun, sudah sepatutnya Reborn mati rasa terhadap apa pun yang mampir ke hatinya.

Reborn terbiasa untuk mengenyahkan segala sesuatu, termasuk perasaan. Bagaimana pun bentuknya. Sebab dalam prinsip pria berfedora tersebut, emosional akan membawa pada kehancuran. Dan kebetulan sekali, dunia mafia yang dijajaki oleh Reborn tak pernah mengenal belas kasih. Pilihannya hanya dua; membunuh atau dibunuh.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Sejak Vongola Nono memutuskan untuk mengirimnya sebagai tutor calon penerus Vongola, seorang bocah polos yang bodoh dan lemah bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi, hidup Reborn berhasil dijungkirbalikkan.

Mengajar seorang bocah kelewat bodoh dan sangat-sangat-sangat-_dame _tentu menjadi kesulitan tersendiri. Tapi entah kenapa, Reborn menikmatinya. Ia menikmati waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama bocah tersebut.

Wajahnya yang sungguh ekspresif, sepasang iris cokelat yang meneduhkan, dan senyuman hangat tak pernah lelah ditunjukkan Tsunayoshi. Meski dihantam ribuan ujian neraka oleh Reborn.

Senyum bahagia, senyuman yang tulus, senyum yang membuat candu bagi Reborn, senyum yang membuat perutnya seolah dihinggapi ribuan kupu-kupu, senyum yang—

—sudah cukup.

Reborn menurunkan fedora miliknya, sepasang mata bergulir menatap pemandangan yang sejujurnya sangat ia benci.

Keenam Guardian berdiri tak beraturan, mengelilingi sebuah peti berwarna hitam. Meski peti hitam tersebut dihiasi oleh emas dua puluh empat karat serta berlian mahal di setiap sudutnya, lantas tak membuat ekspresi pada enam wajah tersebut membaik.

Tentu saja.

Sebagus apa pun sang perancang mendesain sedemikian rupa, pada kenyataannya, peti mati tetaplah peti mati. Benda yang difungsikan untuk mengubur seseorang yang telah tiada.

Yang tak pernah Reborn bayangakan adalah; Sawada Tsunayoshi—sang mantan muridnya—berbaring terlentang di sana.

Pria dua puluh tujuh tahun tersebut menggeram, ia ingin memaki keras.

Memaki pada realitas. Memaki pada takdir yang seenak jidat merenggut nyawa sosok spesial dalam hati. Memaki seluruh Guardian yang hadir. Meluncurkan kalimat berupa umpatan kasar serta kata-kata hina lainnya.

Reborn ingin sekali menembak kepala enam penjaga tersebut. Sebab dianggap tak becus menjaga sang bos Vongola. Tapi sesuatu seolah mencegahnya. Ia tak bisa, tak bisa menyakiti enam Guardian Tsunayoshi.

Pada akhirnya, Reborn hanya mampu menelan bulat-bulat sesak dalam dada, yang kini semakin berdenyut sakit menggerogoti rongga-rongga.

"Berani sekali kau melanggar janjimu, Dame-Tsuna. Aku takkan memberimu ampun."

* * *

_"Reborn, ayo kita membuat janji."_

_"Ha? Janji?"_

_"Iya, janji."_

_"Memang apa yang bisa kau janjikan padaku, Dame-Tsuna?"_

_Tsunayoshi terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian sebuah senyuman merekah pada bibirnya._

_"Ayo berjanji," Tsunayoshi menyodorkan kelingking kanan. "Agar terus hidup. Bahkan ketika posisiku telah diyhgantikan oleh calon bos Vongola yang baru."_

_Reborn berdecih pelan. Tindakan kekanakan, tapi pria tersebut tetap menyodorkan kelingking kirinya dan secara tak langsung menciptakan sebuah _pinky promise _di antara mereka._

_"Kau bukan bocah lima tahun lagi, dasar bodoh. Tapi tak ada salahnya. Dan kalau kau melanggar, kupastikan siksaanmu akan bertambah."_

_Dan Tsunayoshi terkekeh pelan mendengar balasan Reborn._

**FIN**

* * *

**Halo! Saya lajimollala! Sebelumnya saya pernah bikin fanfiksi di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin dan sekarang saya mau coba-coba nyemplung ke fandom lain. Sebenernya saya sudah lama bergelung di dunia KHR, tapi baru kali ini saya berani ngeluarin fanfiksi, hehe. Mohon dimaafkan kalo pendek, ya /dibuang/**

**with lots of love, lajimollala.**


End file.
